


Thinking About the Future

by StarrySummers04



Series: The Truth Will Out [20]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: After his revelation about the baby's surname, Armie wants to know what other thoughts Timmy has been having in regards to their baby.





	Thinking About the Future

Armie wishes they could’ve basked in the afterglow of their orgasms, but Liz and Nick would be bringing Harper and Ford back soon and the kids didn’t need to see the state Armie and Timmy were in after making love. “Fuck. We better get up and shower before Liz gets back.” Armie muttered, rolling over so that he was on his side, facing Timmy.

“Yeah, I wish we could stay like this a little longer.” Timmy commented.

“Let’s go and shower and then we can cuddle up on the sofa, fully dressed so it doesn’t matter when the kids get back.” Armie suggested, pressing a gentle kiss to Timmy’s lips before pulling away and getting out of the bed. “Do you want to shower first or second? I’m sure we both know that showering together is a bad idea.”

“Can I go first? Just to get it out of the way.” Timmy asked. Armie offered him a hand and helped Timmy to his feet. They went through to the bathroom together, Timmy turning on the shower and getting in whilst Armie sat on the toilet lid.

“So, what else have you been thinking about in regards to our little one?” Armie asked.

“Well, I don’t want us to be too far away from you. Not just for the baby, but for me, too. I want to be closer to you and had been toying with the idea of looking for a place in LA before I found out I was pregnant, so now, I’m definitely planning on it. Although, before I start to look, we ought to tell my parents about us and then we’ll have to add that I’m pregnant.” Timmy replied.

“How do you think your parents will react?”

“I’m not too sure, I know they adore children and are looking forwards to having grandkids so there’ll be a part of them that’s happy about this. I know that no matter what, they will support me, us, and whatever decision we make regarding the baby. Although, I think they’ll be slightly disappointed.” Timmy admitted.

“Why will they be disappointed? Because of your age? Because I’m married? Because you’re at the beginning of your career and this could ruin that?” Armie quizzed.

“Probably all of those.” Timmy agreed, getting out of the shower and grabbing a towel. Armie got in and Timmy went to sit on the toilet lid. “Although, I don’t care what anyone says in regards to our baby. I will never regret them even though it was unplanned.”

Armie smiled brightly, he needed to talk to Liz when she got back. Maybe Timmy could talk to Nick for a bit, help him watch over the kids whilst he chatted with Liz. “I love how calm you’re being about all of this. How are you so calm?” Armie asked.

“Because I’m happy. I have you and Liz who are amazing. Harper and Ford seem happy about having a sibling. I’ve always wanted children and I love you so much, “ Timmy answered. “Now, I’m going to get dressed and make myself a mug of ginger tea to quell my nausea.”

* * *

 

When Liz and Nick returned with Harper and Ford, the couple were curled up together on the sofa, talking quietly. Timmy was cradling his mug and Armie was resting his hands on Timmy’s slight bump. He was now 5 weeks along and his baby bump was starting to make an slight appearance, much to Armie’s delight. He loved knowing that soon, everyone would know that Timmy was his, that they’d fucked. Armie was nervous and excited at the same time. Hopefully, there would be a positive reaction, Liz was happy with their relationship – Timmy wasn’t a homewrecker because they were still together. People shipped them together anyway, so maybe it wouldn’t be too bad. Harper made a beeline for Timmy as soon as they returned, still clutching her ballerina rabbit tightly. “Timmy, we saw lots of animals!” She exclaimed. Armie took this opportunity to excuse himself from Timmy’s side and take Liz into the bedroom, wanting to talk to her about the future.

“Hello, husband.” She greeted once the door was closed, pressing a kiss to his lips. As much as Armie wanted to kiss her properly, now wasn’t the time. “What would you like to talk about?”

“The future.” Armie stated, bluntly.

“What about the future? You mean involving Timmy and baby Hammer?” She questioned, smiling at Armie, knowing how happy Timmy’s revelation had made him.

“Yeah, is that okay?”

“Of course it is. Timmy and baby Hammer are part of our family and I never want that to change. I love both you and Timmy, and you deserve all the happiness that he brings you.” Liz assured.

“Timmy was talking about looking for a place in LA so that he and our baby won’t be too far away.” Armie began.

“Fuck that idea, ask him to move in with us.” Liz interrupted.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course, it’s not a big thing. Whenever Timmy is in LA, he always stays with us and I love it when it’s the 3 of us. I don’t want him to feel as though he’s not an official part of our family when he was before you knocked him up. Baby Hammer just cements his place in our lives. Besides, I’m sure Hops would love for Timmy to be around all the time, she loves him more than she loves either of us. It’s the most logical thing to do. Go and ask him to move in with us.” Liz explained.

“I think you should ask him, you know what my Sweet Tea is like, if it doesn’t come from you then he will doubt how you feel about it. He probably will anyway but it would be better coming from you.” Armie reasoned.

Armie and Liz kissed again before leaving the bedroom and re-joining Timmy, Nick and the kids in the living room. They stood in the doorway, admiring the scene for a moment. Nick was in the kitchen, making up some food and another mug of ginger tea for Timmy. Harper was sat on the sofa with Timmy, Ford curled into his chest as they watched Paw Patrol on the TV.

“Hey, T. Can we talk about the future?” Liz asked with a reassuring smile.

“Okay.” Timmy agreed, feeling nervous.

“Armie was telling me how you were thinking about getting a place in LA to be closer to us. I want you to move in with us.” Liz smiled.

“Really? You want me to live with you?” Timmy asked, tearing up.

“Of course we do. Armie and I both love you, and we want to keep you close at all times.” Liz assured, moving to the sofa and pressing a kiss to Timmy’s forehead.

“I would love to!” Timmy exclaimed, the tears beginning to fall.


End file.
